Stupidly dangerous
by crankybay
Summary: Ian and Natalie are coming over to Dan and Amys house. Dan really wants to go sky diving but Amy thinks it would be too dangerous. How does Dan get them to go with him? read and review please ;D


_**DISCLAMER: I do not own the 39 clues (unfortunately)**_

_**Dan's POV**_

I was so board I had just finished the ninja 3000 x-box game and I didn't know what to do. Unfortunately Ian and Natalie were coming over to the newly built graces mansion for a day and me and Amy had no idea what to do with them. They were only staying for a night but we still had to entertain them somehow.

"DAN! What are you doing? Do you have any ideas yet they are coming at 9:00am WHICH IS IN 10 MINUTES!" Amy screamed at me

"Oh my god I have just had a brilliant idea! Why don't we go for a plane ride in the country area Ian and Natalie have never done that before I bet and plus remember when we did that and you had the time of your life!"

"Well I dono. I don't think they are really into that sorta stuff. Maybe we should call Nellie." Amy replied. She didn't seem to like that idea very much. So we went to Nellie

"Nellie Dan thinks that we should go for a ride on a plane to show Ian and Natalie around the country in Boston. Do you think that is a good idea?"

"Ye that would be a great idea I mean you liked it didn't you." Nellie said. I could tell she wasn't really listening

"I'll even come with you." And done that had settled it with Nellie coming Amy agreed

"Okay well can you and Dan sort out the tickets? While I make sure everything is ready before they come?" Amy asked

"Ye sure." And now to put the plane in action!

Last week I had asked Amy if we could go sky diving but she said that it would be way too dangerous. Then I asked if we could go bungy jumping and again she said it would be too dangerous then I asked if we could go paragliding and guess what! Finally her answer had changed to….. It's not safe. She sounded like my mother if I still had one! I asked Nellie and she said it would be fun so today that's what we would be doing!

"Nellie book a sky diving trip! Today we are going sky diving!"

"um, that would be fun and all but how are you gona get the other three to go?"

"Well they will think we will just be going for a ride round the country but we tell them for safety to put parachutes on so they don't fall but we only tell them that when we are in the air then we get someone to fake that the train is going to fall and so we open the door to jump, they get all scared and me and you push them out!"

"What ya think?"

"Personally I think that would go really well!"

5 minutes later

Okay so time to put the plane in action we had already organised what would happen and we had told the pilot. It was time to push them out of that plain.

"Amy there here it's time ta go!"

me and Nellie ran to the front door.

"Ian, Natalie great to see you again, long time no see!"

"Daniel it wasn't that long ago."

"hi i-Ian and Natalie." Unfortunately Amy still hadn't lost her stutter completely.

"come on we gotta go!" I grabbed there bags and chucked it inside then pushed them into the limo.

"Hey, you will ruin my dress and my hair." Natalie screeched

" Amy, Love where are we going to exactly" I was sitting next to Natalie and Amy was sitting next to Ian and Nellie.

"We-e are g-going for a plain trip around the Boston country, first class." Ha that's what I told her so much for first class! note to self never trust siblingings!

"Um okay then" Ian said!

"Why are we going for a plane ride exactly?" Natalie asked. She didn't seem too happy about that!

"Cheer up it is fun!" I said

"Nellie just looked out the window. No one said a word after that till we arrived at the airport. We got on the plain that I and Nellie had booked and me and Amy and Nellie sat together. We were facing Ian and Natalie.

20 minutes later and we were up in the air. Everyone was minding their own business while looking out the window when Ian finally broke the silence.

"So how long does this ride go for exactly?"

"Um well it goes for 2 hours but we s-stop at 2 different places before we h-head back home." Amy replied. There was another long pause this one went for about 20 minutes. We were now high up enough to go sky diving! Any minute now and the action will happen!

"So how h-have you two been?" And that's when it happened

"Are throughs sparks out the window? Everyone looked to where Ian was pointing.

"a-a f-f-fire is s-starting" Amy stuttered

"The plain is going down. You need to go to emergency measures there are parachutes behind your seats. You need to strap yourselves in and open the door. Be fast we only have about 10 minutes before we pick up full speed and hit the ground." The pilot explained

"Y-y-you m-mean w-we have t-to jump?" Amy was really nervous now I almost, ALMOST felt bad for doing this to her, but then again she'll thank me later.

"You could die doing this" Natalie screeched!

"Quick get the parachutes on we only have about 5 minutes!" I screamed over the roar of the engine. I helped Amy get hers on once I had mine on and Ian helped Natalie. Nellie got hers on by herself I then opened the door ready to jump Amy stayed back.

"its okay love, you will be fine. Just stay close to me." Ian said while bringing Amy close enough to the door for me to push them out. Natalie was beside me.

"On the count of 3" I screamed "1….2…" then just as I screamed 3 I pushed Amy then Ian out and Nellie pushed Natalie out. I jumped out so I was next to Natalie. Nellie jumped next. I could hear Amy and Natalie screaming. I held Natalie's and saw Ian grab Amy around the waist. About 2 kilometres in the air everyone pulled the parachute. Luckily everyone's parachute was functioning properly! About 5 minutes later we had safely touched down on the ground. Everyone was silent for about ten minutes. All engrossed in their own thoughts. The plain had landed safely in the distance so that the others couldn't see it. Ian again was the one to break the silence.

"Are you okay love?"

"Y-yes i-I think s-so."

1 day later!

And that was that, till this day no one knows it was me and nelly.

_**Hey peeps whatz up yo! This might be the worst short story you have ever read but I was kinda board and I dono but I really, really for some reason wanted to write a story with those characters going bungy jumping ;D. I really wana go too :D it be fun! so RR (read and review!) so I know if it was as terrible as I thought, I know it had a rushed ending and the spelling isn't the best but next time I write a story the spelling and grammar will be better promise. Thanks **_


End file.
